The efficiency of conversion of photon energy into thermal energy is dependent upon the relationship of the portion of the photon energy absorbed to the portion of heat that is emitted or reflected. Metals which have good thermal properties, absorb or are non-transparent at essentially all wavelengths, while at the same time they also reflect much of the energy in which they are exposed. Generally, highly reflective surfaces have both low absorbtivity and low emissivity. Since absorbtivity and emissivity are interrelated, the art thus far has developed long the lines of multilayered structures wherein one layer has one desirable property and another layer another desirable property. An example of such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,413. Such structures however, are subject to structural limitations in that the effect of one layer may interfere with the optimum benefit from another. Further, the manufacture of multilayered structures frequently involves many processing considerations in fabrication.